


The Angels May Sing, but the Demons Will Dance

by Anonymous



Series: Strong in the Spirit [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin has a bad time, Gen, Hybrids, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Strong Language, Testing out the waters, Well...as happy as it's going to get, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gavin Reed made the wrong enemy when he sent Zlatko Andronikov to jail all those years ago. Turns out Zlatko had other hobbies besides messing with androids. Ones that Gavin should have been wary of.





	The Angels May Sing, but the Demons Will Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reed: Become Android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808392) by [AvixiLynn91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvixiLynn91/pseuds/AvixiLynn91). 
  * Inspired by [All Aboard the Underground Railroad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841110) by [Senjihae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senjihae/pseuds/Senjihae). 
  * Inspired by [Of Flesh and Metal Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496566) by [stormflight777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormflight777/pseuds/stormflight777). 



> Just wanted to see what people thought about this. There were a few liberties taken with the timeline though.

_**October 29, 2035, 1:18 pm** _

Zlatko Andronikov had a bone to pick with a certain detective. Gavin Reed had been the reason he had gone to jail and well, he owed the detective a congratulation on his work. It was time that the detective paid him a little visit.

In the meantime though, he would “practice.” He had already been doing this for years. The process had to be perfect by the time he got to the detective and it was almost time finally. Time for him to create _his masterpiece._

“Luther! Get the woman and bring her in here!”

He had something special in mind for this one.

 

_**November 15th, 2035, 5:46 pm** _

Gavin had been having a rather shitty day. A red ice bust had been going smoothly until a fucking plastic prick had shown up and alerted the gang of their presence. As a result, two of the officers had been injured and since he had been heading the operation, it was on his head.

Fowler had laid into him and then Anderson had made sure to rub it in his face afterward. What a bitch. Tina wasn't there that day because she was sick so he couldn't even fucking talk to her about it all. Then his car had broken down on his way home and was now being repaired so he had to use a goddamn taxi just to get back to his apartment.

The first thing he had done was grab a beer, sit in his chair, and pet Violet while sipping from the bottle. Usually, he wasn't one to drink (that was Anderson's thing), but tonight called for it. Violet mewled for attention as he stopped scratching her for a second.

“Alright, girl. I get it.”

He began petting her head again causing the Russian Blue to begin purring. A loud thunk echoed through the apartment a moment later. Violet hissed at the sound and ran towards the kitchen. Gavin sighed.

“Probably just a fucking bird flying into the window again.”

Gavin placed the beer on a side table and absentmindedly grabbed his gun. He went into his bedroom to investigate but didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his gun on his dresser. He turned to leave and was headed out the door when something collided with the back of his skull.

“W-what the…”

His words came out slurred as darkness closed in on his vision. Yep, he was screwed.

_Worst fucking day ever._

 

**_November 16th, 2035, 6:37 am_ **

Gavin came to in one of most awkward positions he had ever been in. Hanging upside down. He could already feel the blood rushing to his head. Must have been strung up rather recently. He was in a dark room with a fireplace on the wall beside him. A figure entered his field of vision. A tall man with long brown hair and a beard. He blinked.

“Zlatko Andronikov?”

“Ah, Detective Reed. Glad you remember me. I am so glad you visited.”

Gavin scowled despite a headache starting to build.

“What do you fucking want Zlatko? Run out of red ice again?”

Zlatko brushed off the words before holding his hands behind his back and grinning at Gavin.

“You haven’t changed at all, Detective. I just want to give you a little present is all.”

“Present? The only present you can give me is letting me fucking go you dick!”

“Still got quite the mouth on you. You see, Detective, I like to repay those who have...crossed paths with me. And you, Detective, are owed a great deal.”

Gavin growled.

“So I sent you to goddamn prison! It’s your own fault for stealing all that fucking money. All I did was make sure you finally got what you deserved!”

Zlatko’s grin widened.

“What I deserved? Detective, I am touched. I must return the favor. Tell me Detective, do you still like androids?”

“What does that have to do with anything you son of a bitch?!”

“I will take that as a yes. I have the perfect gift for you then, Detective. Perhaps it may also shed some light on…the Detroit Kidnapper.”

“Detroit Kidnapper? Wait...you’re behind all those fucking disappearances?! Wait until I get my hands on you bastard!”

“Very good, Detective, your mind is as sharp as ever. Yes, I needed some for “practice” so to speak.”

“You’ve been experimenting with fucking people now Zlatko?! You’re a fucking psycho! As soon as I get out of here, you’re going back to where you belong, hell!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Detective Reed. Who knows if you will ever get out of here. You’re going to make such a lovely addition to my collection.”

Zlatko laughed.

“Hope to see you on the other side, Detective.”

Gavin cursed at Zlatko and tried to free himself, but he was bound tightly. Black encroached on his vision again.

_I've been poisoned._

“Fucking…”

Gavin fell limp before he could finish.

 

**_November 16th, 2035, 7:34 am_ **

Zlatko was pleased. He had Luther call the station from Gavin’s apartment to inform them he was sick and wouldn’t be in for a few days. With voice imitation and lots of profanity, it was easily bought with no questions asked.

That vocal unit upgrade was finally paying off it seemed and it would be a bit longer before the detective was discovered to be missing. He turned to look at Gavin’s unconscious body on the metal table. He had big plans for the detective. He had already had plenty of experience and he had been planning this for years.

Zlatko had not been as careful with the kidnappings as of late, but they had been necessary and had resulted in the most successful experiments to date. He had already gathered the needed equipment, supplies, and parts.

It was now time to make Gavin into something beautiful. It was a well-known fact that the man hated androids. It would be interesting to see how he reacted to being part one. He quickly donned his gloves and smiled deviously as he looked at Luther.

“Prepare for limb amputation.”

 

_**Unknown** _

_Where...where...am...am...I…_

_I....I...can’t...why...can’t...see...out...of...my...my...right eye…_

_What...is...it’s...glowing…a blue...glowing...ball…_

_So….much...white...I...I...can’t feel...my legs…_

_What….what is...going...on…_

_Why...is that my...my intestines…._

_It hurts...it hurts..._ it hurts... _IT HURTS…_ IT HURTS... ** _IT HURTS…_**

_This...is...so...wrong..._

“Don’t worry, GV200. You won’t remember any of this part.”

_What are...you doing...Stop...please...stop...get out of...my head…_

“Goodbye, Detective. I’m so glad we were able to meet.”

_What...are...you..._

“Welcome to the world, my beautiful creation.”

_...Ahh…_

 

**_February 19th, 2036, 3:21 pm_ **

“Ugghhh… What the fuck happened....”

Gavin opened his eyes and reached up to rub them. Something felt strange. He blinked and started to sit up. He felt like he had gotten hit by a truck. He looked around and cringed at his surroundings.

He was on a metal table in what looked like a decrepit living room. The lighting sucked, but he noticed that something seemed off. He was naked much to his annoyance...his legs though...they didn’t feel right...and his arms…

_What’s going on?_

He held his head as his memories started coming back to him. As he realized what was happening, he growled.

_Where the hell is that bastard?!_

He slid off the table and grabbed a torn curtain that lay on the floor by a nearby window. It was dark and raining outside. Gavin tied the cloth around his body and looked around for a weapon. A metal figure of a man riding a horse was on a nearby bookshelf. He grabbed it and began wandering around.

The further in he went, the creepier the house got. Eventually, he reached a large staircase with one stairway going up and the other one going down. He shrugged and took the one leading downwards. The floorboards squeaked rather loudly behind him. He spun around and raised the figure, but two large arms encircled his wrists. Strangely though, there was no pain.

“Let go of me, you plastic prick!” he screeched out as he saw the LED on the figure’s temple.

His hands spasmed as the pressure increased and he dropped the small statue. It also revealed white as his synthetic skin deactivated on his hands. Gavin’s eyes widened as caught sight of it and the momentary distraction cost him.

The android wrapped their arms around him and began dragging him further downstairs. Gavin ignored the revelation for a moment and began struggling and shouting. The android ignored him and carried past a room filled with tools before reaching a hallway with cages along the side of it.

He was taken to the very last one and shoved in. He heard the door being locked behind him. Gavin felt his situation come crashing down on him. He looked at his wrists again and saw the areas glitching. Panic began to set in.

_Stress levels at 65%_

“What?!”

_Stress levels at 75%_

“What the fuck?! What's happening?!”

His voice came out sounding staticky and mechanical.

_Stress levels at 85%_

“Hey!”

Gavin turned towards the new voice with wide eyes. It came from a dark figure in the cell next door.

“W-who are you?”

“...My name is Charles…and... _what are you?”_

Gavin felt confused by the question.

“I-I’m human…”

_I think…_

“What are you?” he shot back.

“I am... I don’t know anymore…”

Gavin saw an LED on the figure.

“You’re an android.” he sneered.

_“...and so are you?”_

Gavin glared at the android.

“My name is Gavin and I am a human!”

“...”

The figure fell silent.

_What the hell is he...no “it,” talking about..._

Gavin looked around his cell and saw a metal sheet in the corner. He picked it up and looked at his reflection. The sheet fell to the floor.

_Why...why do I have an LED… Why are my eyes green?! They're supposed to be gray! What's going on?! Why do my hands look like that?! Why does it think I’m… …...I think…...I think I have an idea…_

He didn’t know why he was even thinking about doing this, but he had to know though. Gavin felt an odd sense of suspense build up in his chest.

_This can't be real..._

Gavin clenched his fists before thinking about deactivating his skin. He cracked open an eye before taking a deep breath. He carefully unwrapped the curtain without looking and let it drop to the floor.

_3...2...1_

Gavin finally looked down and a cry of anguish sprung from his lips. His arms… His legs… Was that part of his chest? Flesh still peeked out from around the white on his chest though some parts were gray instead.

With shaking fingers, he reached for where the thirium pump regulator would be. He had dealt with enough androids to know where it was. His hand spasmed as a panel opened beneath his prodding. He reached inside. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he felt something. Gavin started tugging on it.

“Wait!”

He froze.

“Gavin...don't…”

Charles was speaking to him. A fucking android was talking to him. He was about to shoot back a biting response when he stopped. A strange feeling pooled in his gut...or what was left of it. He ignored it as anger and sorrow bubbled up in his chest.

“And why shouldn’t I?! I fucking hate all of you plastic pricks! And now look at me! I fucking look like one! Why am I even talking to you… YOU’RE JUST A FUCKING MACHINE!”

Gavin felt more tears slide down his face.

_Why am I crying? Why am I even talking to that pile of junk? What is wrong with me?!_

Gavin backed up against the wall and sobbed as he lowered himself to the floor.

_What have I become…_

 

_**March 13th, 2036, 10:09 am** _

Days had passed with little sleep. Hunger and thirst didn’t come to him like he thought they would. The android from before did stop by with some bread and water at one point, but that was all. Even after that, he hadn’t felt the need to take a piss or dump in days and Gavin was _scared. Everything wasn’t okay. Nothing was alright…_

_Am I even human anymore?_

He didn’t have an answer and hated his new body with a passion. Gavin had studied his face in the metal sheet with his skin deactivated and had discovered much to his distress, that more of him had been replaced than he had originally thought. Deep sadness gripped him.

He had become what he hated most and even if he did escape…they might no longer see him as human. He knew the laws better than everyone. They would probably consider him to be an android now. He wouldn’t have any rights and if he was lucky, would be considered the property of the DPD. If they didn’t try and put him in a junkyard that is…

“You know...we’ve all been there…”

Gavin was jerked from his thoughts as Charles started talking to him.

“Yea prick? And how,” Gavin gestured to himself, “Would you know what _this_ is fucking like?!”

“...He took all of us and made us into monsters... He made _you_ into a monster… We have more in common than you think…”

Gavin stuttered.

“W-we are not the same! I am a human! I am human I tell you!”

The android smiled sadly.

“We both know that isn’t true.”

Gavin looked away and ignored Charles when he tried to start up the conversation again.

_What the hell is his problem…_

He didn’t know when Charles went from an “it” to a “he,” but he felt a bit...touched. Despite what an asshole he was being...Charles was still trying to talk to him.

_He’s just another plastic prick. There are thousands like him… It’s not like he really has feelings or anything actually...right? …...Maybe...maybe I should give him a chance…_

 

_**March 13th, 2036, 5:57 pm** _

Gavin actually managed to work up the nerve to talk to Charles later that day.

_I don’t know why I’m doing this..._

“D-do you remember what your life was like before this hell?”

The reply was slow.

“...Not really...he reset us before he made us like this… I remember being called Charles, but that’s it…”

“Oh… You’re always saying “us”...are there more of you?”

“...Yes...there are six of us down here… There used to be more...but...they didn’t make it…”

_Geez._

“...I’m sorry…”

“...It’s fine… They are in a better place now, thank rA9.”

Gavin perked up in curiosity at the name.

_What or who the hell is rA9?_

“Who’s rA9?”

“rA9 is a whisper of hope. When things are dark, they’re the light. Some say they were the first deviant… I don’t know for sure who they are, but they’re our savior. They'll free us from this hell…someday.”

“...”

Gavin wasn’t really sure what to say to that. He had never really been big on religion and it sounded like a load of bullshit to him. He resolved to be a decent...being for once though and not rain on Charles’s parade. He really wasn’t sure why… Maybe Charles was growing on him? He decided to change the subject instead.

“What’s everybody’s name?”

Gavin saw Charles smile at the question. He was honestly still a little creeped out by the way he looked. Zlatko had some rather _questionable_ opinions on what _art_ should look like.

“Not all of us remember our names so we gave each other ones if we didn’t. David and Joseph are the androids at the very end of the hall. The other three in my cell are Christina, though she goes by Tina, Sarah, and Alex.”

Gavin froze at the mention of Tina. Charles noticed him stiffening.

“Are you alright, Gavin?”

“...I...I had, no have a friend named Tina… I just...I just realized how much I miss her...”

A moment of silence passed before Charles spoke again.

“...Gavin...if you don’t mind me asking…why are you here?”

Gavin’s LED turned red as he considered the question. He thought he had hated androids, but...Charles just acted so... _human…_

_He’s more human than I am…_

He didn’t know how he felt about them anymore. He didn’t know even how he felt about himself. Gavin guessed he could be called a cyborg, but even then...with the way he looked, he doubted that would hold up in a court.

There hadn't been many cases involving cyborgs over the years, but they usually didn't end well. Prosthetics were one thing, but the extent of modifications he had undergone would be his doom. He sighed. Charles and the others weren't that bad honestly. _Maybe, just maybe,_ androids...weren't as bad as he thought they were.

“I-I’m a detective and...I work for the DPD… That’s actually why I’m here… A couple of years ago...I sent Zlatko to prison for embezzlement and fraud… He’s been known to hold grudges...so...he kidnapped me and...made me...made me into _this…”_

Charles didn’t say anything so Gavin kept on talking.

“H-he called it a fucking present… Present my ass!”

He buried his face in his hands.

“I know I’m not a saint. Hell, I’m a huge asshole to androids and humans...but...I...I just want to go home… I want to see Tina and Chris again...even fucking Anderson… I know I’ve said some things that I shouldn't have and done some things that I shouldn’t have, but _this? I wouldn’t wish this on anyone…”_

“...I’m sorry you are here Gavin… You have been a bit of a jerk...but...I don’t think you deserve this either…”

Gavin looked at Charles with tears running down his face.

“...I’m sorry you’re here too Charles...all of you… None of you deserve this either… Maybe...maybe someday we can all escape this place…”

Charles smiled at the “we.”

“Perhaps…”

The conversation faded away after that and Gavin felt a feeling of resolve go through him. He vowed that _when_ he got out of here, _Zlatko was going to pay._

**_May 8th, 2036, 2:16 pm_ **

Zlatko descended the stairs with Luther and made for Gavin's cell that afternoon. Gavin glared at them as they approached.

“What do you want you piece of shit?”

“Luther, hold it in place while I check on a few things.”

Gavin backed away cautiously as they opened the cell door. Deciding to see if he could make a run for it, he tried to dart past Luther as he entered. He was nabbed from behind and pulled into a bear hug by Luther.

Zlatko tutted.

“You just had to make this difficult, didn’t you?”

He reached into a bag he had brought with him and pulled out a small device that looked like a cross between a scanner and a cell phone. As Gavin tried to get loose, Zlatko approached with the device and held it against each of his legs in quick succession.

Gavin felt his legs go limp and he began to fall before Luther wrapped an arm around his upper torso to hold him up and used his other arm to hold Gavin’s head in place. His arms were trapped behind his back against Luther’s torso. Zlatko nodded in approval before ripping away the curtain that Gavin had tied around his body exposing him.

“Fuck off!”

He was cut off as Zlatko opened a panel on his chest and promptly removed his thirium pump regulator. Gavin felt himself begin to weaken a moment later. He sagged forward a bit as Zlatko rummaged around in his bag that he had placed on the floor.

He tossed the old thirium pump regulator in the bag and took out the new one he had found and walked back over to Gavin. He put the regulator into the slot and closed the panel. As his strength returned, Gavin eyed Zlatko with bewilderment.

_What the hell is he even doing right now…_

Zlatko then reached for another panel on the lower part of his abdomen. Despite Gavin’s skin not being deactivated, Zlatko still found what he was looking for surprisingly easily. He pulled out a container with a small window on the front. It showed that it was filled with a brownish liquid. He held it up for Gavin to see.

“You may have noticed that your digestive system functions a bit “differently” now. Any waste products from the conversion unit end up in here and it needs to be emptied every few months or so depending on what you consume. I would assume you've been receiving a notification about it the last few days?”

Gavin snapped out of the stare he had been giving the container. He glared at Zlatko before looking away. Zlatko chuckled.

“Feisty as ever I see. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Let's just say I like to tinker with my art projects occasionally. You are by far my most successful hybrid to date and I just love making you even _prettier.”_

He added the container to his bag before pulling out another one. He inserted it and closed the panel.

“You’re becoming such a paragon, GV200. You like it? It's your new name. I might not be as gentle next time when I play with you though. Until then.”

Zlatko caressed his face and though Gavin tried to jerk away, he failed. He held his tongue for the moment. He knew he was quite exposed right now and did not need to get himself into any deeper shit. Frustration gathered in his chest despite his efforts. Zlatko laughed and gestured for Luther to follow him.

“Your legs should start functioning again in an hour, _GV200.”_

With that, Gavin was let go by Luther and hit the floor with a groan. The cell door banged shut as the pair left and he was alone again. As the hour passed, frustration turned into an inferno and fury burned in his chest. His LED flashed red as Gavin clenched his fists. He couldn’t keep it contained any longer. He picked himself up off the floor and stretched out his legs.

“Son of a fucking bitch! That _asshole…”_

Gavin started punching the back wall. None of the others tried to stop him. His arms didn’t hurt as he punched the wall and he increased the speed and power of his blows. A few muscles in his back ached, but his arms didn’t tire.

_This is so wrong._

Tears slid down his face.

_What is even happening anymore?_

He glanced around the cell helplessly for something to ground him. A dark, familiar hand extended through a crack. He stumbled over to it and grasped it as reality came crashing down on him. Gavin slumped down on the floor and up against the wall as Charles offered soothing words to him. Part of him was grateful while the other half was at war with itself.

_So this is hell._

 

_**July 29th, 2036, 9:39 pm** _

Gavin often wondered how long he would be stuck here. He had tried to open the door many times, but it was always locked. He had finally met the other androids in the cell beside him though none of them were as talkative as Charles.

He had been a bit weirded out by their appearances at first, but soon became used to them as well. They had accepted him in return. Time had gone on and that night, Gavin decided to ask Charles about something he had been wondering about for a while.

“Hey, uh, Charles...can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Gavin?”

“I was...I was wondering…what’s interfacing like?”

Charles blinked.

“Let me show you.”

He extended his arm through a crack in the wall. Gavin hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Well, _he had asked…_

“Um, sure…”

He looked down his right arm and deactivated the skin. He shuddered as he looked at the white arm before reaching for Charles’s hand. As they touched, his world _exploded._ He could sense the other being’s mind and felt... _happy._

_Gavin, can you hear me?_

_Holy fuck! This is crazy!_

He heard Charles chuckle.

_I guess it is quite the experience for someone like you. Most interfacing is simply data transfer, but you can interact with the other person’s mind if they so wish._

_Like we’re doing now?_

_Yes._

Gavin smiled.

_I thought you might enjoy this._

 

_**August 31st, 2036, 11:23 am** _

Gavin was trying to get out again that day. He kept hitting the door with his shoulder and trying to reach the lock and apparently had been at it several hours according to his internal clock.

He was becoming a bit more open to learning more about what he could do now and Charles was more than happy to help him learn. His line of thought led him to a new question as he decided he was done for the day.

“Has there...has there ever been anyone else here like me?”

Surprisingly, it wasn't Charles who replied this time. Sarah spoke up.

“There's... been... several...others…”

Her voice sputtered out between words.

“What...what happened to them?”

“Gone...they...died...or...left...and...never...came...back…”

Gavin felt his gut twist at her words. It never failed to amaze him how messed up this entire situation was.

 

**_November 25th, 2036, 7:38 pm_ **

Zlatko came down into the basement that day in an absolute rage. Gavin hadn’t seen him in a while. He would usually come down and taunt him once in a blue moon.

Today though, something was different. He stormed into the hallway with the cages with Luther, as Gavin had learned he was called, at his heels. He looked at the different cages before his eyes landed on Gavin's.

“Grab GV200 and bring it upstairs. I want something to play with.”

Gavin felt a jolt of terror go through him as Luther opened the door.

“Charles! Help me!” Gavin yelped as he backed into a corner.

Luther grabbed Gavin and started dragging him out of the cell. Charles reached through the bars and almost brushed fingertips with him as they passed.

“Charles!”

The android could only watch sadly as Gavin was taken out of the basement and to Zlatko's personal playground.

 

* * *

 

“Get that away from me!”

“Luther, hold it down for me.”

“What…”

“There we go, just need to remember to reinsert its vocal unit later.”

Gavin stared at Zlatko with a nervous expression.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

_**November 26th, 2036, 3:01 am** _

Gavin was thrown back into his cell later that night with his tattered curtain wrapped back around his waist. He rubbed his lower jaw. Zlatko had seen fit to replace it and had given him several other _upgrades._ He glanced downward before looking away. Including _that._

His face turned purple as thirium and blood rushed to his face. A few tears slipped from his eyes as something tightened in his chest. Charles ran towards the wall separating them as soon as he saw Gavin was back.

“Gavin! Gavin, are you okay?!”

“Y-yea...just...just...violated...”

“Oh Gavin...”

“He... I...I...just feel so…”

Gavin almost missed Charles’s words as they were uttered so quietly.

“...Disgusted with yourself?”

“Yea… How...how...did you...oh…”

“We are all _quite familiar_ with the feeling.”

“...Does he...does he...do _this_ often?”

Gavin gestured to himself with a lost expression.

“Only when he's in the mood for it... It's not often, but he usually “plays” with one of us…”

Gavin smiled sadly after a moment of thought as more tears slid down his cheeks.

“You know…I never thought I would say this… Hell, I feel like such a fucking hypocrite...but...I guess I’m one of you guys now…”

Charles looked thoughtful.

“...You're not half bad Gavin… You bring light down here…”

Gavin felt warmth bloom in his chest. At least they were in this together.

 

**_January 14th, 2037, 12:47 pm_ **

“At least it’s never fucking freezing down here… I think that son of a bitch has some sort of heating unit down here. I’m honestly surprised though that I still haven’t frozen my butt off because all I ever fucking wear is this goddamn curtain!”

“You have never really ever complained about being cold before, Gavin.”

“Well…I mean, sometimes I feel a little cold, but not really often… I know how cold it can get in Michigan this time of year though.”

Charles looked thoughtful before his eyes widened a bit.

“Androids do tend to be a bit more tolerant of lower temperatures than humans are depending on the model… Speaking of which...the heating down here is...not very good, Gavin… Are you equipped with temperature sensors by any chance?”

Gavin cringed for a moment before realizing something.

“You think… Is it really that extensive…”

 _“You are missing your organic limbs and ears…_ Your body can focus on your core more due to not having to worry about some of your extremities.”

Gavin fell silent as he considered Charles’s words. After a few minutes, Charles started to get a little worried as he saw that Gavin’s LED was red and flickering.

“Gavin? Are you okay?”

“D-do you mind...if we do _the thing…”_

Charles smiled slightly at the name.

“You know, you don’t have to call it that.”

Gavin let a watery smile grace his face in return.

“It always makes you smile though…”

Charles chuckled at his words before becoming a bit more somber.

“...I appreciate it… It’s nice to have something to smile about around here…”

Charles slipped his hand through the gap and held it out to Gavin. Gavin gladly took it. This time he didn’t flinch as his artificial skin deactivated. After a few moments, both of their LEDs became blue and steady. It was a moment of peace for them both in a dark time. If only it had been able to last longer.

 

**_March 19th, 2037, 4:55 pm_ **

Zlatko had been rushing about all day long and was packing things up by the looks of it. Maybe they would finally be freed? Gavin couldn't have been more wrong. He had been helpless as it had happened.

“Hello again, GV200.” Zlatko said with a wide grin.

“What are fucking doing here you bastard?!”

“Taking care of business.”

He started at the end of the hall with David and Joseph. Gavin hadn't really gotten to know them as well as the others, but it still was agonizing to watch as Zlatko took his shotgun and deactivated them permanently by shooting them right in the head.

“No! Stop!”

Part of Gavin still wondered why he cared so much about what happened to these androids. He was going fucking soft, wasn't he?

Zlatko laughed.

“Looks like changing your perspective by even a little bit can redeem even you, GV200.”

“Yea, and who’s fucking fault is that asshole?!”

Zlatko approached Charles’s cell next.

“Leave them alone!”

Gavin tried to break down his cell door unsuccessfully.

“No!”

The androids were huddled against the back wall except for Charles. He rushed over to the wall separating their cells and stuck his hand through the crack. Gavin hesitated. He should… Charles beckoned him over frantically. He made a decision and quickly grabbed the hand with his own.

_If you survive this Gavin, go to Jericho. They'll help you!_

_Charles! Why…_

_We both know I’m not making it out of here. May rA9 guide your path. When you make it back to Detroit, go to Ferndale station and look at the graffiti! You'll know where to go from there! Ask for Simon. Tell him Charles sent you._

_I...I thought you didn’t remember anything?_

_I don't... I just… For some reason, I just know what to say right…_

The connection was severed. Gavin felt himself go limp and fall to the floor where he spasmed. The cutoff had sent a shock through his systems. Gunshots rang out as screams filled the air.

“C-Charles…”

Zlatko stood over him and smirked.

“You really have changed. It's time for you to go home though, GV200. Word got around and from what I hear, someone is headed over here to check out this place. I'll be long gone by the time they get here...and so will you.”

Gavin realized something then. _They_ weren't the monsters. _Zlatko was._ Before his mind could go any further, something crashed into the side of his head and he knew no more.

 

**_March 20th, 2037, 12:12 am_ **

Gavin felt awareness come back to him. He groggily got up and scanned his surroundings. He was in an alley by the looks of it. Charles had taught him how to use his optical units properly a while back. Memories rose to the surface of his mind.

“Charles…”

Gavin covered his mouth in horror. They were...they were all...dead.

“Damn you, Zlatko! Damn you!”

All their talk of escape...of wanting to be free… And then Zlatko had… He hadn’t saved them… They were all dead because he couldn't save them. He considered joining them for a moment. His body relied on a thirium pump regulator as well now and if he removed it...it would only be a matter of time…

//...go to Ferndale station and look at the graffiti…//

Charles had told him to head to Jericho. He had no idea what that was, but...he didn't have any better ideas. He put a lid on his grief for the moment. He could have his breakdown later. He needed to move for now.

It was night out as he crept out of the alley. He glanced around for landmarks and noticed a place called Jimmy's Bar. Gavin's breath caught in his throat and tears threatened to flow from his eyes. He was finally back...he was finally home!

“I think that's Anderson's bar…” he muttered.

He knew how to get from Ferndale station from here...and... Gavin’s mind wandered for a moment to his old life. His apartment was probably long gone by now and he had probably been considered dead for a while as well. He had been in that goddamn place for over a year.

_And no one came looking for you..._

Gavin shook his head. He needed to focus. He couldn't go to the police station either. He didn't know how they would react to his condition. He shuddered at the thought. Probably not in a positive way. Ferndale it was.

 

**_March 20th, 2037, 6:07 am_ **

It ended up taking him most of that night to reach Ferndale station as he constantly had to avoid people and androids alike. He managed to scrounge up some clothes on his way there as Zlatko had left him in the curtain.

_Fucking bastard._

He used a strip of thick, dark cloth to hide his LED. Gavin had already tried to take it off before, but whatever Zlatko had done to it, made sure it wasn't coming off anytime soon.

He started searching for the graffiti. Charles had transferred the first clue to him during their interface along with what Simon looked like. Now he just had to follow the trail of clues. At least that's how he thought it worked.

“Now to do find that…”

He spotted it on the wall near the end of the platform. He started scanning it and found a hashtag like symbol. He focused on it. The knowledge for the next clue entered his mind.

 _“That_ was fucking weird…”

The clues led him out of the station, into the streets, and down another alley. The number of hashtags he had to scan increased. Dawn had broken and Gavin could feel himself tiring. Avoiding people was getting harder as the world woke up once more. He also needed to eat something. It had been a few days since he had last eaten.

Thinking back to an earlier point in his life, he knew it was time to go dumpster diving. After he scored a burger and an unopened bag of chips, he drank from a public water fountain. There was food everywhere, one just had to know where to find it. The burger had tasted amazing.

He had missed having such variety in his diet. He sucked on his fingers and sighed. He probably wasn't going to get any sleep for now or until he reached a stopping point. Sighing again, he looked at the dumpster and then the roof. This probably wasn’t going to end well, but screw it.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he jumped from on top of the dumpster toward the roof.

He managed to grab a hold of the ledge with one of his hands. For once, Gavin was thankful for being what he was now. He was a lot stronger than he had been. He pulled himself up onto the roof. He could feel both his pump and heart beating quickly.

“Fuck.”

He looked around before scanning the last two parts of the next clue. How many of these were there? He turned around and noticed the gap ahead. He threw his hands up in the air.

“Fucking hell!”

When Gavin finally caught sight of the abandoned freighter, he almost wept for joy. So Jericho was a ship and Gavin bet his thirium pump that it was a refuge for deviant androids.

“Screw this though, I'm taking a nap.”

He gave the ship a middle finger before looking around for somewhere to get so goddamn sleep. He ended up camping out in one of the nearby abandoned buildings. As the stress of the day pressed down on him as he finally allowed himself to relax, Gavin felt his dam break.

It was bad enough he had been kidnapped, mutilated, violated, and dragged away from everything he had ever known. Now the people that he had actually become close to were all dead and their murderer was still on the loose. He sobbed and just let it all out. He _at least_ fucking deserved that.

“This is why I don't do relationships…”

His mind turned back toward other subjects and possibilities swirled in his head. Would he even be welcome at Jericho? He wasn't exactly an android, but… Gavin really wished Charles or any the others were here with him. He felt a weight on his chest at the thought. He hadn't asked for any of this yet here he was. Then again...had the androids asked for it either?

Forced into slave labor from creation until they weren't needed anymore. They were then thrown away like trash. Ones that defied the system were silenced and done away with. It all seemed very wrong once he thought about it. Looks like that son of a bitch was right. His perspective had changed. If it had taken all of _this_ though for _that_ to happen, then the world was fucking screwed.

 

**_March 20th, 2037, 1:45 pm_ **

After a restless sleep plagued with nightmares, Gavin had a rather rude awakening. He slowly realized that part of his body was higher than the other and that his feet were trailing along behind him on the ground.

He was being carried somewhere with...he tried to move them slightly...bound hands. He decided not to move for the time being. His head was facing the ceiling as they moved and all he saw was metal.

_They better not have scratched up my feet with this…_

He kept his eyes shut for a majority of the time, but snuck a few glances. One of the androids carrying him was a PL600 while the other was a WR400. The information had popped up into his field of vision, but he wasn’t surprised. It had with Charles and the others too.

His chest ached at the thought and made his heart clench and his pump stutter. The androids carrying him stopped and he heard a loud creaking noise. He felt his feet bump against something as he was carried into a room.

The androids plopped him into a chair on the far side of the room. Gavin let himself come to full awareness and looked at his two captors. One was a Traci with black hair and the other was...Simon!

_Wonder why that didn’t show up earlier… Probably wasn’t able to get a good enough analysis from the angle I was at… Should I just say hi or let them question me? That seems what they want to do… I guess I’ll let them question me for now until I can finally talk to Simon one on one…_

“What up _bitches,_ how can I help you?”

Simon raised an eyebrow at his words while the Traci looked like she wanted to strangle him.

_Still got it._

Simon cleared his throat

“You can help by answering a few questions, Detective Gavin Reed, or should I say, GV200.”

Gavin cringed.

_He just had to add that too… That bastard!_

Simon cocked his head.

“You been missing for 15 months, 27 days, 13 hours, and 45 minutes, Detective. Yet here you are on our doorstep. How did you find us?”

Gavin bit his lip before deciding what to say.

“Charles sent me. He said to go to Jericho before…”

A stab of pain went through him as he cut himself off.

_Stress levels at 65%_

Simon’s eyes widened at the name. The Traci noticed his reaction and started moving toward Gavin before Simon stopped her. He stared at Gavin for a moment.

“How do you know that name, Detective?”

“I...I met him...and...we...we were friends...and then…”

_Stress levels at 75%_

_This is too soon...too fresh… It just hurts so much… I thought I was over this…_

“Show me.”

“Simon, I don’t think…”

“Amanda...I need to know.”

Gavin gathered himself before extending his arm out behind him as much as possible. His arm went white as Simon wrapped his hand around Gavin’s.

 _Retrieving memory…_  
_Memory retrieved._  
_Beginning memory sequence._

_//How long have you been here Charles?//_

_//Too long...most of the others have been here longer than me…//_

_//...That’s...not very comforting...//_

_//Charles chuckled.//_

_//Nothing about this place is comforting.//_

_//Gavin rubbed his head.//_

_//You’re not wrong there.//_

_Ending memory sequence._

Simon jerked away from Gavin. His LED turned red and began flickering wildly. Gavin smiled at him sadly with teary eyes, his own uncovered LED yellow but solid.

“He was a wonderful friend. _I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”_

“Simon! Simon, are you alright?”

Amanda rushed forward as Simon stumbled. She glared at Gavin.

“What did you do to him?”

Gavin bristled.

“I didn’t fucking do anything! All I did was show him a memory!”

“Amanda, he’s fine. Thank you for your help though.”

She helped him up. Simon gave Gavin a strange look.

“I would like to discuss a few things with you later, Detective, but for now… Welcome to Jericho.”


End file.
